


Guilt & Shame

by ashadowonthewall



Series: Ragnarok Rising [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Love Bites, M/M, Mild S&M, Punishment, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Smut. Thor punishes him, but Loki isn't afraid. (Post-Avengers movie. Some spoilers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt & Shame

The pressure of Thor’s body pressing against his is numbing. The heat is suffocating, especially with the bridle wrapped around his mouth. And yet Loki still groans with pleasure as Thor’s sinks his teeth into him, leaving marks that will take days to go away.

If this is his brother’s idea of punishment, then Loki is happy to oblige. It’s a much better deal than the one he would get if the Chitauri ever got their hands on him.

It’s painful when it happens, especially since Thor is rough with him, and _clumsy_. The ripping of bodices, sweaty palms and awkward movements, the stink of wine on Thor’s breath whenever their faces meet, and the whisper in Loki’s ear telling him that this is not supposed to happen. That Thor is punishing him because it’s what he deserves.

If his brother is like this with women, then Loki feels sorry for the poor bitch who’ll have to marry the brute some day. 

Of course, the woman in question would be none other than Sif. Loki has seen the way she looks at him. And he knows his brother will have to put aside his love for the mortal woman he left behind on Midgard if he is ever to be king.

\--

Thor is clever enough not to take the bridle off, it’s amusing and Loki would laugh if he could, if it weren’t too painful.

His brother knows that he could torment him with words, just as easily as Thor is tormenting him with his hands, his fists, his teeth and the empty promise that if he behaves himself, then Loki will be free soon.

When Thor finally takes him, it’s quick and unsatisfying. But the look of shame and guilt in his brother’s eyes every time it happens is sufficient enough to tell Loki that he still has power over the god. Sometimes he sees what he imagines is a tear in Thor’s eye and he wants nothing better than to slam his head against Thor’s, crush him to the ground and break his chest with his boots.

But he never does it. He _endures_. He never fights back because he can feel would-be king’s frustration, the unsettling feeling that no matter what Thor will do to him, Loki will never be afraid.

He smiles to himself in his mind, because they both know it’s true.

Loki will _never_ fear his brother, because there are worse fates in the universe awaiting him. And whatever punishment Thor decides to deals him, Loki knows it will never compare to the way his brother punishes himself.


End file.
